


Proven To Be

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-06
Updated: 2008-10-06
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Set immediately after Agent Afloat. Vance is watching the team and thinking.





	Proven To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Spoiler warning for: Last Man Standing & Agent Afloat  


* * *

He watches them laughing and talking and hugging and shaking hands. For a moment a sense of failure flows through him.

He hadn't wanted to give in. He wanted to have DiNozzo back. He'd already made three concessions. 

The first by allowing Mallard to remain rather than forcing him to retire. He'd been told that had _never_ been an option; Gibbs would _never_ stand for that. 

The second and third by allowing McGee and David to return. 

He _had_ intended to stand firm over DiNozzo.

But he'd been over-ruled. 

He'd been told he _had_ to let DiNozzo come back.

Because a content Gibbs was the key to this whole thing.

A content Gibbs would be less likely to go looking for trouble.

A content Gibbs would be less likely to dig into things he wasn't meant to dig into.

A content Gibbs would be more likely to do his job and not ask questions.

And it appeared that the key to a content Gibbs was his team. 

So if that meant sacrificing Vance's pride, then so be it.

He'd thought Gibbs hadn't wanted DiNozzo back. He hadn't mentioned him when he'd all but demanded the return of McGee and David. But he'd been wrong.

So reluctantly he'd given in. And he'd taken a childish pleasure in letting Gibbs find out from DiNozzo himself; find out when the rest of the team, less two, had found out.

As he watches them he wonders idly where Doctor Mallard is. Why isn't he part of the 'welcome back, DiNozzo' party?

Suddenly Gibbs looks up and Vance takes a step back. He doesn't want to be appraised by that gaze again; he fears it sees too much.

He'll know over the next few weeks if they'd been correct over the key to Gibbs's contentment.


End file.
